Alternate Olivia Dunham
Alternate Olivia Dunham is an Agent for the alternate universe's Fringe Division. Alternate Olivia is a part of the more aggressive and ubiquitous version of Fringe Division along with Colonel Phillip Broyles, Charlie Francis, Lincoln Lee and Astrid Farnsworth. Fringe Division in the alternate universe is part of the Department of Defense. She joined the Fringe team in less than 2 years. She has an easier smile than "our" Olivia, and jokes more often around her colleagues, and is much more playful. She's often fidgeting while talking and her posture is less stiff and more relaxed. She had won an Olympic medal for marksmanship, which she rarely demonstrates. Although similar to our universe's counterpart, she doesn't have Olivia's eidetic memory. Often, her Shape-shifters weren't quite careful with their missions which made her even more ruthless by killing these shape-shifters to help save her cover. She often communicates with the alternate characters by observing and deflecting questions away from her and making herself silent and often didn't give off opinion as she sometimes giving response that are not quite like Olivia. Unlike Olivia Dunham, her mother Marilyn Dunham is still alive and living in Tarrytown, 45 minutes out of New York City, but her sister, Rachel, died in childbirth. There is no mention of an abusive stepfather. Her teammates, Charlie Francis and Lincoln Lee, are close friends and they are more often playfully bantering with one another for amusement. They were also willing to sacrifice for (alternate) Olivia and willing to kill to save Olivia's life. She had once shared a kiss with Lincoln Lee. She had a live-in boyfriend who is a virologist for the CDC named Frank Stanton with whom she had met during a cholera outbreak in Hoboken. They had the same tattoo with one on her nape and another on his back. They were briefly engaged until he left her when her infidelity was known. She is married to Lincoln Lee from over here and has a son. In the primary universe, she replaced Olivia and developed a relationship with Peter Bishop, who originally had feelings for "our" Olivia and thought he was in a relationship with her, not realizing she had been replaced. Although she slipped several times, she had managed to deflect any awkwardness around Peter with playful teasing. This made Peter ignore the signs that he wasn't with the right Olivia. ("The Box") She seemed to have developed genuine feelings for Peter Bishop before she returned to her universe; upon her return she agreed to marry Frank Stanton, but then discovered that she was pregnant with Peter Bishop's child; resulting in her fiance leaving her for good. ("Entrada") ("Immortality") After learning that she is a carrier of a virius called VPE - a disease that kills the birth mother and child - she decides to abort the baby. However, before she is able to do so she is kidnapped by scientists who trap her in a warhouse and accelerate the baby's development. She escaped the lab and called Lincoln for help. Lincoln brought along Henry the taxi driver. When they reached Olivia she began to go through labor. While Lincoln held Olivia in his arms he told her he loved her. She delivered a baby boy. Later at the hospital, her mother Marilyn Dunham came to visit her and her new grandson, who is named Henry Dunham. Olivia is unaware that when her new son's blood is taken, its all part of a plan conducted by the baby's grandfather, Walternate. ("Bloodline") Olivia investigated a strange energy reading which was a direct result of Walternate's activation of the doomsday machine. She tried to convince him to stop his plan of destroying the blue universe. Subsequently, she asked Lincoln to care for Henry while she went rogue. She broke into the Department of Defense at Liberty Island in order to cross over to the blue universe. Under gunpoint, she demanded that Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe) to provide her with the equipment to cross over to the blue universe. However, he provides her a dud and she is later caught and placed in a holding cell.("6:02 AM EST") Near the end of the season, alternate Olivia is brought to the observation deck in which the doomsday device is activated. He asks her to turn the machine back on using her capabilities (according to the first people text). She refuses. In the last few moments of the season, both Olivia's stand face to face in the Blue Universe glaring at eachother. They are forced to work together in Season 4 to make amends for the mistakes Walter made years prior.("The Day We Died") Olivia with the use of cortexophen , crosses over from the prime universe in the hope that she can cross back and retrive Micheal from Liberty Island. She comes into contact with agent Lincon Lee and Bolivia ( Olivia from the other side) who help her retrive Micheal. Once Olivia has returned to the alternate universe Lincon Lee and Bolivia prevent two observers from harming Olivia and Micheal. Bolivia aids Olivia in transportting Micheal to Battery Park on her side so they could transport back to universe prime. Lincon lee and Bolivia are married and have a son